The present invention is a mattress carrier and, more particularly, a mattress carrier effective for lifting and transporting various size mattresses.
The transport of mattresses from one location to another is often difficult. Mattresses, particularly large or oversized mattresses, are bulky and cumbersome to handle and typically are flexible requiring the mover to provide both lateral and vertical support. Further, transporting the mattress down stairways or through doorways can result in a mover injuring or straining his/her back or requires the mover to set down the mattress to rest. This can result in the mattress being soiled or damaged.
Mattresses often are provided with handles attached along the periphery of the mattress. Such handles however when used exert force along only a small portion of the material forming the mattress and are not designed for moving or transporting the mattress from one location to another but are provided to allow the mattress to be flipped over on the box spring to increase the life of the mattress.
While various devices have been developed to aid in moving and transporting mattresses from one location to the next, such devices are relatively complicated to use, or are difficult or time consuming to attached to a mattress, or are relatively expensive to manufacture. Accordingly, what is needed is a mattress carrier that is relatively easy to attach to a mattress, which can be used with various sizes of mattresses, prevents or reduces the likelihood of injury to a mover, and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.